


The Enemy

by look_turtles



Series: The Enemy [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike the turtle has battled The Enemy many times</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy

Spike had battled The Enemy many times. Each time had ended in a stalemate, but Spike was nothing if not persistent.

Now for example, Spike had been watching The Enemy for almost thirty minutes. They both stood in the middle of Ray's apartment. The juicy looking carrot next to Spike was all but forgotten. The Enemy looked a little like a large orange egg. To a younger turtle it might have looked harmless, but Spike knew better.

Spike pushed at The Enemy with his head and prepared himself for a counterstrike.

'Hey, buddy. You playing for my old basketball again?' Ray said as he picked up Spike.

Ray tried to kiss Spike on the head but Spike pulled his head into his shell. Warriors didn't let themselves be kissed.

Spike was sat back down in Glass Box. As he chewed on the crunchy lettuce leaf that had been placed inside Glass Box he eyed The Enemy. Some day they would battle and Spike would be victorious. At least inside Glass Box Spike could let his guard down. He had seen The Enemy jump but doubted it could jump high enough to reach Glass Box.

******************  
The pet store was full of the sounds of people. Animals chirped, squeaked and squawked. Ray wished he could bring Spike along with him, but after the _calico cat incident_ Spike wasn't welcome.

Ray was standing in the toy department looking for a toy for Dief when he saw it. Ray picked up a small orange ball and smiled. The bag the ball came in said it was perfect for cats and small dogs but Ray thought it might also be perfect for ball loving turtles.

He might even surprise Spike by leaving it in his tank.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Challenge 18: basketball


End file.
